hyperionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiger Promotion Ceremony 238509.01
((First Promenade, DS 17)) ::The Terran/Deltan commanding officer of the USS Tiger could hear the music from wafting from the Twilight's Edge as she approached. She gripped the PADD firmly in her left hand as she entered the establishment and headed for the conference room where the music was coming from.:: ::She paused outside and tugged at the jacket of her dress whites. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and made her entrance. She nodded to several of the crew as she looked around momentarily for Lieutenant Commander Ventu. Memories of past celebrations flooded her mind as she did so. How many parties had she attended on Deep Space 17 with either the Wallace or the Independence? This place held so many memories.:: ::Sidney paused hardly believing the position she was in. The same position her former commanding officers had been in so many years ago...Captain Kare'en, she hadn't heard from him since he'd retired and returned to Halli...Admiral Anassasi, not that many years ago, but it'd still be a while...:: ::As her gaze perused the room, she locked eyes with Lily Ventu and smiled bringing herself out of her reverie.:: ::Now was the time. She nodded to her first officer and walked to the head table where the Terran waited.:: Riley: Lily....::Nods:: Ready for this? Ventu: I think so. Are you? Riley: I'm not so sure...I think I have a knot in my stomach... ::Winks:: ::Sidney turned to address the crew and waited for the conversation to die down.:: Riley: Good Evening Everyone. I see the party has started. I would like to thank Ensigns Firestarter, Salen, Sudra, Scott and Logan for putting this evening together. They have done a wonderful job and I can't wait to see what entertainment they have planned after promotions. ::Sidney clapped briefly and waited for the noise and cheers to die down before she continued.:: Riley: I would also like to thank Ensign Salen and Ensign Eete for putting together the beautiful memorial earlier today. At this time I would like us to take a moment of silence to honor those who gave the ultimate sacrifice during our last mission. ::Sidney paused and then continued.:: Riley: Now, would Ensigns Salen and Firestarter please step forward. ::Sidney waited as the two officers joined her and LtCmdr. Ventu at the head of the table. She reached over to the table and removed the a small intricately carved box. She slowly opened it and removed the half pip from its resting place. She moved to stand before the Betazoid Counselor.:: Riley: Ensign Salen, your efforts as counselor were invaluable as we dealt with the Reapers. Your courage, concern and dedication to and for this crew are not questionable. It is with great honor I promote you to Lieutenant Junior Grade. ::Sidney pinned the half pip to Par Salen's collar.:: Riley: Congratulations Lieutenant Salen... ::Sidney reached out to shake the man's hand in the Terran fashion.:: Salen: Thank you so much Commander, I am honored. Thank you. :: it was all he could manage, he felt overwhelmed, taking her hand and shaking it firmly in the standard Terran way.:: ::Moving quickly to the side, Sidney turned and took the next box from LtCmdr. Ventu, opening it she again removed a half pip.:: Riley: Ensign Firestarter, although you have not been with us long, your dedication to the crew is without question. Your efforts on the bridge and your unyielding bravery helped the crew regain control of the ship and for that we are grateful. ::Sidney pinned the half pip to Lance Firestarter's collar.:: Riley: Congratulations Lieutenant Firestarter ::She once again reached out to shake a hand in the Terran fashion.:: Firestarter: ::Stuttering:: T-t-t-hank you very much Commander, I am honored. Riley: Ladies and Gentlemen may I present our new Lieutenant Junior Grade Officers... ::Sidney paused for the applause and to allow Salen and Firestarter to return to their seats. She nodded to Ventu, winked and smiled.:: Riley: Would Lieutenant Dickens and Lieutenant Salak please step forward. ::Sidney waited for the two to approach and smiled as Ventu handed her the box. She stopped in front of Lieutenant Marcus Dickens.:: Riley: Lieutenant Dickens, your bravery this last mission was unparallel. Your expertise in the Eagle helped keep the crew safe from the outside. And, your expertise training cadets is well known throughout the fleet. It is with great pleasure I promote you to Lieutenant Commander. ::Sidney moved to the side and pinned the half pip on Dickens' collar.:: Riley: Congratulations Commander Dickens... ::Sidney reached out to shake his hand.:: Dickens: Thank you, com... captain. :: He wasn't sure how to call her as they're not in the ship. However he felt that saying commander too wasn't right at all. Yes, he's nervous, he liked things to go planned, not by surprise, and certainly becoming Lt. Commander was a surprise. :: ::Moving to the side the Terran/Deltan Commanding Officer stood in front of what to her looked like a very nervous or annoyed Vulcan she wasn't sure which. She smiled brightly and took the box from LtCmdr. Ventu.:: Riley: Lieutenant Salak, your dedication to the Tiger is without question. You are always there to assist in any manner possible. Without your expertise as mission specialist and as an engineer we would not have fared as well in our last mission. It is with great pleasure I promote you to Lieutenant Commander. ::Sidney pinned the half pip to Salak's collar. She moved to the side and reached out to shake his hand.:: Riley: Congratulations Commander Salak. The Commander is also being promoted to Second Officer and will continue in his Mission Specialist role as well. ::Salak give a single nod, a face vaguely appearing in his mind. He tried to set it to one side, giving his Captain a simple Vulcan blessing:: Salak: Peace and long life Riley: May I present our new Commanders. ::Sidney paused for the applause and then continued.:: Riley: At this time I would also like Lieutenant Satscher to step forward. ::She paused and smiled.:: Lieutenant it is with great pleasure that I promote you to Chief Medical Officer of the USS Tiger. Your excellent service during our last mission is duly noted in your record. ::She shook Doc Satscher's hand and winked.:: Riley: ::Speaking quietly to the Doc while there were applause.:: You've earned the position Doctor...You have my and the crew's complete trust and admiration. Satscher: Thank you, Sir. I sincerely hope I won’t disappoint your trust. ::Sidney paused while Satscher again took her seat. She looked bright eyed towards the crew and made what she knew would be a surprise announcement.:: Riley: Now, could I please have the following crew members step forward. Lieutenant JG Storos, Ensign Hathaway and Ensign Katherine Sharkey. ::Sidney watched as the stunned officers moved forward. She winked at the group and then took the first box from LtCmdr. Ventu.:: Riley: Lieutenant JG Storos, your dedication to Starfleet has been duly noted in your record since before the Gorn War. You have received several commendations and it is with great honor you are promoted to full Lieutenant and Chief of Security on the USS Tiger. Congratulations Lieutenant Storos.... Storos: Th-thank you... ::Sidney reached out to shake his hand and moved to her right.:: Riley: Ensign Hathaway, your dedication to Starfleet Medical had been noted in your record. Your medical expertise during the Gorn crisis were invaluable to the medical department. I am pleased to promote you to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Congratulations Lieutenant Hathaway. ::She reached out to shake the Nurse's hand.:: Hathaway: ::with a stunned smile:: Thank you, Captain. ::Sidney moved to her right and stood before the science Ensign.:: Riley: Ensign Sharkey, your dedication to the science department has been noted. You are an invaluable part of the science department and an essential member of this crew. I am pleased to promote you to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Congratulations Lieutenant Sharkey. ::She reached out to shake the woman's hand.:: Riley: Congratulations to all of our newly promoted crew! Riley: And welcome to all of our newly assigned crew! I am looking forward to serving with you all. Now...on with the festivities...I believe the Ensigns have planned some entertainment? Dickens: Captain, if you allow me I'd like to say something? Riley: Of course Commander.... Dickens: :: Stepping from his chair and getting his glass of champagne:: Tiger crew, crew mates, partners, ... :: He looked around and ended with Satscher as if going to announce something to her, but returned to the crowd :: We've been together for quite some time, some of you are new and already showed the Tiger spirit, and I'm proud to say that, despite being someone that has been mostly a lone person since he'd been in the academy, I can say that I'm alone no more. I've been in a few ships, with many people, went through dangers and threats with them, but it's at this time that I could tell that I'm beginning to feel that I'm not in this ship with just crew mates, but ... something more. We look for each other, we suffer for each other, we risk ourselves for each other, we feel sorrow for each other and we care for each other :: returning his gaze to the table, and Vojana:: and we could even love each other :: directing his look now to where Alex and Paul where and smiling a bit devilish. :: despite our different ways to think and our emotions. I'd like to say thank you all for being like you are and for becoming my friends, ... and my family. For you all. ::He raised his glass to toast for them. :: Riley: Here, here I'll second that! Satscher: I second that. Dickens: Now that I've make myself blush a little, let's see what we'll be surprised with by the new blood. P Category:SIMs